This dissertation study will use data from the Longitudinal Studies of Child Abuse and Neglect (LONGSCAN) to examine the role of father involvement in the reduction of neglect risk and adverse child outcomes among low-income families. The specific aims guiding this dissertation study are (1) to test the direct and indirect relationships between father involvement (physical care, emotional support, companionship, and financial support) and child well-being (physical health, internalizing and externalizing behaviors, and social competence) among low-income families at risk for neglect; (2) Examine the bidirectional relationship between father involvement and child well-being. The indirect effects that will be tested are neglect risk factors (maternal social support, neglectful parenting behaviors, and household family functioning). It is also of interest to examine the role interparental conflict plays in child outcomes over time. This dissertation study addresses father factors, child neglect risk, and child developmental issues related to underserved and understudied populations (e.g., low-income families and fathers). Understanding these relationships sets the stage for the development and implementation of evidence-based child mental health programs that include fathers as a protective factor.